A Promise Kept
by huskers
Summary: Harry, just begining to recover from the death of Sirius, won't deal with new attacks on his friends. Ginny, bound by her love won't give up on him.


A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: As always, I own none of this. I am making no money from it, so please Mrs. Rowlings if you read this don't sue me. A comment or two would be welcome though.

Ginny stood outside the door to the library of 12 Grimmauld Place, reflecting on the events since Sirius's death at the Ministry of Magic. Three weeks into the summer so far and things were not good.

Two days after the students had arrived home for summer holiday, the first attacks happened. The houses of all of them; Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ron and herself, who had been at the Ministry with Harry, were overwhelmed by Death Eaters.

The Burrow was destroyed; luckily her family had abandoned it for 12 Grimmauld Place. And thankfully, Dumbledore had anticipated the rest of the attacks and given portkeys to each of the families. They had all arrived here scared, but safe. The adults were all members of the Order now, even the Grangers. And their children were now trying to enjoy the rest of the summer. That, thanks to one Harry James Potter, was not going very well.

He was here too; Death Eaters had attacked his aunt and uncles house also. They had been driven off by members of the Order, and Dumbledore had finally decided that Harry was safer here than at #4 Privet Drive.

Harry had been here two weeks, and if he had shown improvement by the time they had said goodbye to him at King's Cross Station. He had regressed within ten minutes of getting to 12 Grimmauld Place and hearing about the attacks on the others. It had been difficult to reach him the last week of school after Sirius's death, it did not compare to now.

Harry had left his blazing temper behind when Sirius died. It was really quiet remarkable. What it had been replaced by was worse, a cold callous person who if he was not being outright cruel, just simply ignored you. There were only two people he talked to, well one really, Dumbledore and Dobby.

12 Grimmauld Place, now belonged to Harry, and Dobby had left Hogwarts to care for it. Kreacher thankfully had died, the same night as Sirius. Harry had moved out of the room he shared with Ron, and taken up residence in the library. He would not leave for any reason, and Dobby had been forced to start bringing him meals here. That had led to Hermione standing outside the door to the library bathroom ranting at Harry for two hours. She had finally given up. Two days later, the fight had occurred, that had led to the locked door on the library. No one other than Dumbledore or Dobby had seen Harry in a week.

Dumbledore had talked to all of them about his behavior. They all understood that Harry blamed himself for what was happening to them. That he could not bear to look at them. He also told them that it went even deeper, there was something they did not know and only Harry had the right to tell them. Ron and Hermione though had, had enough. They refused to even think about talking to him until he apologized. Luna and Neville sided with them. Ginny hardly blamed them.

On top of all of this, Ginny had been unable to get the voices that she had heard coming from behind the arch at the Ministry of Magic out of her mind. They called to her in her dreams. Three nights ago, she had a blazing row with her mother and half the Order, because she refused to leave the kitchen so the Order could meet.

She needed to talk with Dumbledore and was not going to leave until she did. She had gone so far as to cast a permanent sticking charm that had glued her to the floor. Order members tried to remove her for an hour before Dumbledore had finally shown up removed the charm and promised to come to her room after the meeting.

Her meeting with Dumbledore had led to a trip to the Ministry of Magic and the chamber with the arch. Five plus hours spent sitting in front of it listening to the whispers, a discussion with Dumbledore, her parents, Ron and Hermione had led her to this; she was waiting for Dobby to bring Harry's breakfast. Harry might ignore everyone else, but he would eventually talk to her, she would give him no choice. There was a reason Ginny was the first girl born into the Weasley line in over three hundred years.

"Hello Dobby, why don't you give that to me?" Ginny said to the elf when he showed up at the door with Harry's tray. Dobby hesitated; Harry had given him strict instructions. He did not want to upset him, it could lead to him getting fired, and he liked working for Harry, even if Harry did not deserve it right now. It was better even in Dobby's opinion than working for Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"Dobby is not thinking that is a good idea Miss," the elf squeaked backing away from her. Dobby was a very smart elf, perhaps the smartest, and he knew Ginny even at fifteen, was not a witch to be trifled with.

"Dobby, I have had enough of this out of Harry, I know you have too. I know the spells I need to force you to give it to me, I will be taking that tray to him whether you like it or not," Ginny replied calmly. Dobby looked at Ginny with dropping ears and sad eyes.

"Miss will get Dobby fired," he whispered. Ginny sank to her knees next to Dobby she took the tray from him and set it on the floor. She then hugged the elf.

"Dobby I promise you I will not let Harry fire you, he will be angry yes, but I will take the blame for this." Dobby managed to extract himself from Ginny's arms he had a look of utter confusion on his face at her show of affection.

"Miss cannot make that promise and she knows it" the elf said sadly to her. Ginny sighed.

"Dobby is it better to work for a miserable old prat, or should we try to change that?" Ginny asked as she picked up the tray again and stood up. Dobby contemplated her question for a second.

"Miss Ginny is correct," Dobby replied as quietly as his squeaky voice would allow. Ginny smiled at him.

"I will be taking meals here also Dobby, you may leave them outside the door, or bring them in, it is your choice. Now open the door for me." Dobby cringed, but snapped his fingers to unlock the door.

"I will also need you to bring me clothes each day Dobby," Ginny said to the elf before she opened the door.

"Yes Miss Ginny, Dobby will bring them before your breakfast.

"Thank you Dobby," Ginny replied smiling at the elf again.

Ginny entered the library she could hear the shower running so she set the tray down on the table.

_What a mess,_ she thought to herself as she walked over to the couch where Harry had been sleeping and started to fold the blankets, laying them over the back of the couch. She stopped for a minute when she noticed a book of photographs on the end table near the fireplace. It was open to a picture of his parents on their wedding day. This was one of Harry's prized possessions, she had seen it many times, but never looked through it.

Ginny started to pick it up but changed her mind. Deciding to finish cleaning up instead, she set his tray from dinner the night before outside the door of the library along with some dirty clothes that were on the floor. And then straightened up his books and parchment for him, it looked like he was doing his summer homework.

"Well, what else does he have to do locked up in here all day?" She asked herself. Hearing the shower stop, Ginny sat down at the table to wait for him, wondering if he would blow up, be cruel, or just ignore her. She was sure she would eventually get all three.

Harry opened the door to the bathroom and froze. Ginny was sitting at the table reading a book of some sort. From the place settings, she obviously expected him to eat with her.

_Well she was the only one left; I'm surprised it took her this long,_ he thought to himself.

"How did you get in here?" he asked quietly. "Where is Dobby?" Ginny looked up at him, he was not dressed yet, only having a towel wrapped around his waist. Averting her gaze from his chest, she locked her eyes on his.

"I talked him in to letting me in," Ginny replied in an icy voice.

"He is going to get himself fired," Harry answered just as coldly.

"You will do no such thing, Harry James Potter," Ginny replied her voice colder still. Harry glared at her.

"He broke one of the rules I set for him, I will fire him if I want to," he said calmly, but his temper was evident.

"I know the spells necessary to force Dobby to do what I want him to Harry. They are very uncomfortable for him to be under the influence of. If you want to be mad, be mad at me, but I forbid you to fire him," Ginny replied her temper rising to match Harry's. Harry watched her for a minute before he walked over to get his clothes from the chair.

"That's rich, forbidding me from firing my own house elf," he commented as he walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. Ginny watched him go and sat back in her chair with her transfiguration book and a roll of parchment.

Pushing the breakfast plates out of the way to make room, she started to write, pausing an hour later when she heard the bathroom door open for a second and then close again. Ginny waited a moment then turned to look for him. Harry had locked himself in the bathroom again. She turned back to her essay and started writing again.

Harry sank to the floor on the other side of the bathroom door, sitting with his back against it. His stomach started to growl at him.

"Shut it!" He said to himself. "We have gone hungry before, it won't hurt us now."

Ginny fidgeted in her chair, she was famished, and needed to use the loo.

Harry jumped at the knock on the door.

"I need to use the bathroom." Ginny called from the other side of the door.

Harry looked at his watch he had been sitting there for two hours.

"So go down the hall," he replied.

"And have you lock me out of the library again, I don't think so Harry."

Harry scowled.

"Don't make me use magic to open this door Harry." Harry knew that all of Ginny's brothers feared having her truly angry with them. He did not, or wouldn't, if he was actually willing to really fight with her. Harry waited a few minutes before he stood up and opened the door. Ginny glared up at him. He stepped around her to let her in and moved to the table as she closed the door. Harry looked at the table and groaned inwardly. Ginny had not eaten anything either that morning.

_If she wants a battle of wills, she will not win,_ he thought to himself. Harry picked up one of his schoolbooks for the coming year and waited near the bathroom for Ginny to come back out. When she did not, he finally settled into a chair until he heard Dobby come in with his lunch tray.

Harry watched as Dobby timidly cleared away the breakfast trays and set stuff for lunch on the table. The elf was being very careful not to look at him, Harry was growing angrier by the second, and when he saw the two place settings he finally said something.

"You do not need to bring her dinner tonight; she will not be staying, Dobby," he snapped at the elf. Dobby's head came up just enough for him to look at Harry, his ears drooping lower at the same time.

"Dobby is sorry sir, but he thinks sir is wrong," the elf squeaked cautiously at him.

"Oh?" Harry replied, watching the elf cower under his glare.

"Miss Ginny has told Dobby she will be staying in the library and taking her meals here. Forgive Dobby, but he is more scared of her than you sir." Harry blinked in surprise.

"Dobby I can fire you," he replied. They both turned when the bathroom door opened.

"I warned you not to threaten him, Harry," Ginny said shooting daggers with her glare. Without turning away from Harry, she then addressed the elf. "Dobby thank you for bringing lunch, you may leave now." Dobby cowered beneath Harry's glare and then dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Yes Miss Ginny," he squeaked and hurried from the room.

"Do not threaten him again," Ginny said to him. What stopped Harry from replying he had no idea. Instead, he found himself watching Ginny in amazement as she sat down at the table again.

"You're not going to lock yourself in the bathroom again?" he asked.

"No, the floor is much too uncomfortable, if you insist on being in separate rooms, you can sit in there," Ginny answered.

"There are dozens of empty rooms in this house I can go to, Ginny," Harry replied.

"And Dobby will let me in any of them you go to." Harry watched her for a minute again, before he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Miss needs to eat something," Dobby squeaked at Ginny as he cleared away hers and Harry's uneaten dinner.

"I will eat when he does, Dobby," Ginny replied quietly. Dobby's eyes glistened, and then he looked around the room.

"Miss is staying here tonight?"

"Yes, Dobby."

"Dobby will bring another couch, and more blankets." He said to her.

"No Dobby, I will sleep on the love seat, and I don't want any blankets," Ginny replied. "Go now, before he decides to come out."

"Yes Miss Ginny," Dobby replied and hurried from the room.

Ginny got up from the table, the hour having grown late. Harry had hid in the bathroom all day, only coming out when she needed to use it, and neither of them had eaten anything since dinner the night before. It had truly been a blessing when the hunger pains had stopped. She walked over to the large couch, and spread the blankets out on it making Harry's bed for him. She then moved to the love seat and curled up in it for the night.

Harry came out of the bathroom he could see Ginny on the love seat. The fire had burned down low, and she was shivering. He walked over to the large couch, seeing that she had spread the blankets out on it for him. He almost laughed.

Harry knew what she was doing; she was going to be nice, test his will to make her uncomfortable in hopes that she would leave him alone. Harry tossed the blankets on the floor laid down on the couch and fell asleep. He did not notice that she smiled when the blankets hit the floor.

Ginny opened her eyes when she heard his breathing become regular. She stood up and quietly spread the blankets on him then curled back up on the love seat. She cast a warming spell around herself and picked up his photo album to page through. She smiled to herself as he turned over in his sleep. The day had actually gone better than she hoped; she had expected him to keep the blankets of his own accord.

Harry woke the next morning to find himself covered with blankets and Ginny in the shower. He sat up cursing to himself, she was beyond stubborn, and to make matters worse, the hunger pains were back. He found himself wishing Dobby would bring breakfast so he could eat before she finished in the bathroom.

A few minutes later, he was disappointed to hear the bathroom door open and see Ginny come out dressed in a white button down cotton shirt that was cut tightly to her body and a jean skirt that reached to just above her knees. Harry had to stop himself from looking twice.

"Good morning," she said to him. Harry did not reply, merely getting up and going to shower himself. When he did not come out of the bathroom until Dobby had brought lunch, she started banging on the door.

"Is there any chance you are going to eat lunch with me, or are you going to keep playing this silly game?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry answered.

"Ok then," Ginny replied. Harry then heard her start talking to Dobby.

"Dobby you may take that, you don't need to bring us dinner, and I will tell you in the morning if we need breakfast." Harry grimaced, he could not keep doing this to her. He stood up and opened the door to the bathroom.

"You need to eat," he said. Dobby stopped moving halfway to the door.

"I will eat when you do," Ginny snapped at him.

"Fine, Dobby put hers on the table, I will take mine in the bathroom." Dobby looked at Ginny and Harry and started to move back into the room.

"Take it away Dobby we will eat together or not at all," Dobby stopped again trembling visibly, watching Ginny. Harry started to open his mouth.

"Don't you dare threaten him, Harry," Ginny said icily. "If you want me to eat then sit down at the table with me and eat." Harry glared at her.

"Put it on the table Dobby," he said sitting down in the chair across from where Ginny had been doing her homework. Ginny sat down and they ate in silence. When he had finished, Harry stood up and started back to the bathroom.

"You know you hurt Ron and Hermione enough that you don't need to lock the door. They will not risk more pain by trying to see you," Ginny called to him.

"That was the general idea," he replied as he closed the door. Harry sat down on the floor of the bathroom again. Tears filled his eyes. He knew he had hurt the two of them, he could hardly believe what he had said to each of them. Ron had actually hit him; Harry's eye was still black.

_Hermione had managed to push Ron out of the room before he finished what Harry had started. She had turned to him as she closed the door._

"_I know you didn't mean that, but it hurts more than it ever did coming from Malfoy." She had said with tears streaming down her face as he struggled to his feet._

Harry had almost broken at that moment, but she had closed the door and gone, just before he did and the chance was lost.

It was dinner three nights later before Ginny said another word to him.

"Why don't you just move to saying nasty things to me Harry, it might save us both some time, or don't you have the heart for it after calling Hermione a mudblood?" Ginny asked him as he headed for the bathroom. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"You might be surprised at what I am capable of Ginny," Harry replied without turning around.

"Are you capable of what Tom did to me Harry?" Ginny retorted. She didn't see it, but Harry's eyes went wide at her words. Ginny knew that Voldemort had tried to possess Harry at the Ministry a little more than a month ago. He knew how much pain it caused, in those brief few seconds, he had wanted nothing more than to die. Ginny had fought that same feeling off and on for almost a year.

"I didn't think so," Ginny said when he did not answer.

"Your parents will never let you stay in here with me," he replied changing tactics.

"They have the last three nights," Ginny answered calmly. Harry did not answer her again for quite some time.

"You're right, I won't be capable of what Tom did to you, but that does not mean I am going to talk to you, be nice to you, or be your friend in any way Ginny, so why don't you just leave," Harry said in exasperation, he had still not turned around to look at her.

"I don't know what Dumbledore told you, in his office the night Sirius died, but you will not push me away Harry. It is not your fault that we were attacked." Harry spun around, his eyes blazing, the air sparking around him.

"GET OUT GINNY," Harry thundered at her.

"OR WHAT HARRY?" Ginny stormed in reply not intimidated by him at all. Her eyes were on fire also as she radiated energy, matching his display. Harry was flabbergasted; she displayed power he had only seen from Dumbledore and Voldemort. He deflated almost instantly.

"Or you will die," Harry said quietly and he walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Ginny stood rooted to the floor. What she had seen radiating from Harry was frightening, not to her necessarily, because she knew he would never really attack her, but frightening nonetheless. And that she had matched him astounded her. But it was his last answer given with such certainty, that it had caused a chill to go up her spine.

_Death would have been easy compared to what Tom was going to do to us,_ the voice in her head spoke up.

"Harry James Potter, Open This Door!" Ginny screamed pounding on it. Harry ignored her wishing he knew a ward spell so he could shut out her voice.

"I'm warning you Harry, you have three seconds to open this door, or you will wish Hermione had let Ron finish beating you up."

"Go away Ginny!"

"I will not, there is nothing you can do or say that will make me. NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!" Harry lost it he stood up and threw the door open.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" he screamed at her grabbing her arm and throwing her over his shoulder, Harry began to carry her to the library door. Ginny struggled against him fighting back like a rabid dog.

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed at him breaking free, after driving her knee into his stomach. She stood to face him and as he came at her again, her hand slapped across his cheek. Harry's hand came up forming into a fist and started towards her face. Ginny stood there in front of him not flinching in the least at the blow that was coming.

_NO!_ the voice in his head screamed at him. Harry stopped his hand from striking her less than an inch from her cheek. He sank to his knees in front of her.

"Please Ginny, just go," Harry whispered as tears rolled down his face. "Just go." Ginny sank down on her knees in front of him she reached out to wipe his tears.

"Why, tell me why you want to push me away, Harry." Harry shoved her hand away from his face and stood up again.

"Because I can't stand to see you hurt!" he screamed at her. Ginny scrambled to her feet after him standing in front of him her face inches away from his.

"And what do you think you're doing to me right now?" she screamed back at him.

"You're alive Ginny, that's what I care about," Harry replied his voice only just lower in volume.

"So somehow you being a bigger prat than Percy is going to keep me alive?" Ginny snapped back at him.

"Ginny, you just don't get it," Harry replied exasperated again.

"You're right Harry; I don't so why don't you just tell me?" she snapped. Harry turned away from her taking a step or two.

"No," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Tell me what is so horrible Harry, what did Dumbledore tell you that night," Ginny whispered moving close to him again, placing her hand on his back.

"Ginny I can't, it is too dangerous for you to know."

"Harry, I have been dead before, worse. The fate Tom had planned for me, death would have been welcome. And it is the fate that he has planned for all of us unless someone stops him."

Harry turned back around to look at Ginny, her beautiful red hair, and emerald green eyes. He did not know when he fell for her. It could have been at the Yule Ball fourth year when he watched her dance with Neville, or maybe at the Ministry when, her ankle broken she still tried to fight.

It might have been the train ride home after Sirius died, when he first felt jealousy about one of her boyfriends, but something had definitely changed in his mind in the one week between the train ride home and his coming to 12 Grimmauld place. Her life rested in his hands, and he did not think he was strong enough to save it. And he knew he was not strong enough to see her hurt. He started crying again in front of her.

"Please just leave, Ginny," he whispered desperately to her. Ginny sank to the floor pulling him with her, placing his head in her lap. Harry wanted to, tried to, but he couldn't resist her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his face pressed into her stomach. Ginny let him go as his body was wracked by sobs, his tears soaking the front of her shirt.

She cradled him to her body rocking back and forth with him, until he began to quiet. When he finally calmed down, she rolled him onto his back so he was looking up at her. Ginny gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and traced her hand along his face gazing intently into his eyes. She felt him shudder at her touch. Her fingers dried his tears, and she lost herself in his weakness.

"I love you Harry James Potter," she whispered to him. His eyes changed, a puzzled expression came over his face.

"Yes Harry, like that." She smiled down at him, her eyes dancing with light and fire.

"I thought Dean…."

"Dean was a lie to get a rise out of Ron." Ginny smiled sheepishly at him. Harry lay there watching her, letting her hand play gently across his face. Her fingers caressing his lips sent shivers down his spine, and he forgot about the prophecy for a moment.

"I don't care what Dumbledore said to you. I love you, and I want to help you," Ginny whispered to him again. Ginny's words ripped into Harry's heart, he abruptly rolled away from her scrambling to his feet he spoke with his back to her.

"Ginny you may be strong enough to deal with what might happen to you if you are my friend, but I am not. I cannot live if something happens to you because of me," he said quietly. Ginny climbed slowly to her feet and whispered her reply into his ear.

"Then die with me Harry because I will follow you no matter what you do. I am bound to you."

"Ginny, you owe me nothing for what happened in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry replied stepping away from her again. Ginny stood there in the same spot not following him this time.

"Harry, I am not bound to you because of that. I am bound to you because I promised your mother I would stand with you." Harry turned around to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny smiled at him.

"Do you remember the whispers from the arch, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied cautiously.

"Ever since that night in the chamber, I have heard the whispers in my dreams Harry, they haunted me. I asked Professor Dumbledore to take me to the arch, I sat there for hours listening, and I learned why they haunted me. I knew one of them, and when I recognized the voice, I remembered." Ginny paused watching him for a moment.

"It was your mother Harry." The look that came over his face was not one that words could describe.

"Yes, Harry. Because of the sacrifice she and your father made to save you she was allowed a request, she would be allowed to ask one, and only one, new soul if they would come to you….She asked me Harry."

Harry's mind was reeling, spinning out of control as he stepped backwards, bumping into the chair behind him.

"And I accepted because I knew when she showed me who you were that I loved you. I have loved you since before I was born Harry James Potter."

Harry sat down in the chair. He had heard some crazy things since entering the wizarding world six years ago but this was by far the craziest. Ginny watched him a bemused smile on her face as his eyes blinked and his mouth flapped once or twice trying to process what she had said.

"You don't believe me do you?" Harry refocused on her face.

"Even for the wizarding world, it is a little far fetched," he replied quietly.

"Dumbledore believes it you know….For two reasons; one, I am the first girl born in the Weasley line in God knows how long. And two, I have your mother's eyes….They are the same as yours if you haven't noticed."

Harry didn't know how he got there, his body moved without his brain telling it to it seemed. But a moment later he was in front of Ginny, with her body pressed to his. He didn't take her hands or try to hold her, he simply moved as close as he could and she wouldn't back away from him.

He towered over her looking down at her upturned face, staring into those beautiful green eyes less than a foot away, and he found himself wanting to believe what she had told him.

"What did you get in return for agreeing to stand and help me Ginny?" he asked softly.

"Only the promise that I would meet you," Ginny whispered in reply. Harry stood there transfixed. In a way, it was almost like looking at himself. The exact same green eyes, the only difference the way the light danced in them.

"I am bound to you by the promise I made your mother Harry, I cannot be released from it. I knew that when I made the promise….But I loved you. I don't care if you believe that or not, I only care that you know I love you. I will always love you and will follow you no matter where you go to hide from me. Even if you do not return my love, I will always stand with you. Harry watched her for a long time before he spoke.

"Ginny, unless I defeat Voldemort, no one will," Harry whispered to her, and then he told her the whole prophecy. He knew she understood every word and implication, every horrible truth that it could bring. Yet with her body still touching his, Harry never felt Ginny flinch. She never turned her eyes from him, and they never showed fear at what he said. Her smile never left her mouth or her eyes. She simply stood there with him as she promised she would.

"Unless someone defeats him, I already told you the fate Tom has planned for us all. Being close to you puts me in no more danger than I was before. The only difference it makes is if someone you care about gets hurt," Ginny said pushing her finger into his chest, "it hurts you. But that is life Harry to experience joy, you must know pain," she finished still standing with no room between them. She would not move until he did, afraid that she might never feel him next to her again.

"Ginny."

"Yes?"

"I don't know when, but somewhere along the way I fell in love with you too." Ginny smiled at him, and placed her hand on the side of Harry's face sliding it to the back of his neck pulling him to her. Their lips meet in a gentle brushing kiss that they both pulled away from momentarily.

Harry's knees buckled as she came back into him more forcefully the second time. Her tongue pushed past his lips and into his mouth as his hands wrapped around her back and slid up to her head entwining themselves in her hair. Her whimper of delight as his tongue pushed back into hers exploded in his mind.

Ginny broke from him gasping for breath after what was much to short of a time being close to him. She pulled him back a second later, her mind reeling from the sensations ripping through her body. They both sank to the floor kissing each other deeply, finally separating when they could take the lack of oxygen no more.

"That was…." Harry whispered shaking his head to clear the sparks going off in his mind.

"Amazing," Ginny finished for him.

"Wow," Harry said a second later.

"Mmmmm." Ginny took his hand in hers and pulled him to the couch.

"Lay down," she said to him. Harry did as she told him, and Ginny lay down with him. She snuggled into his chest, entwining her legs with his. Her right hand clutched his shirt and she laced the fingers of her left hand into his. Harry's left arm slipped under her head and pulled her tightly to him, his cheek resting on her forehead.

"Ginny, I don't think Ron and Hermione forgive me," Harry whispered to her, his body trembling again. Harry could not see her smile at his fear.

"They would not have let me come in here if they didn't still care for you. They will forgive you, but you have a lot of trust to earn back."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes Harry, I do."

"And you love me?"

"Harry, I know a few things of death because of the vow I made with your mother. One of them is that your father was with her. If you will have me, I will love you in this world and the next." Quiet enveloped them for a while.

"Ginny, your parents…."

"My parents be dammed Harry. Tom could come for us tomorrow; tonight you are mine, and I will hold you," Ginny interrupted pulling him tighter to her.

"I can feel your heart beating," Harry whispered.

"I know, I feel yours too. Now sleep we will deal with tomorrow when it comes."

"Ginny, I love you," Harry whispered desperately to her.

"I love you too, Harry." Ginny felt Harry's body melt into hers, and she listened quietly as Harry's breathing became slow and steady. She smiled into the darkness.

"I found him, he will be ok now Lily," She whispered into the night. As she fell asleep she heard a voice reply.

"I knew you would Ginny."

Authors note: I try to make sure, that nothing is completely out of left field

when I write HP fan fic. The premise for this story comes from Rowling's

official site. If you find the background information on the Weasley

family, J.K. Rowlings states that Ginny is the first girl born into the

Weasley line in many generations. I believe that our favorite author has

big plans for Ginny in the next two books. I hope I'm right as she is

possibly my favorite character. Anyways, please post a review, and let me

know what you think. I searched everywhere before I wrote this for Ginny's eye color, and could not find it, so I mad them green. I have since been corrected that they are brown, CoS chapter The Burrow. I liked this so much that I am posting it anyways. Besides if you look long enough, you can find an answer to anything. In this case it is Tonks, the metamorphagus. Pretend that Ginny is too, her natural eye color is green and she was disguising herself when those two brown eyes peeked out her bedroom door at Harry.

16


End file.
